Miss Cute nerd, and the handsome jerk
by Dokiprez
Summary: Kagamine Rin. She's known as the super smart talented cute ice queen. However, after being transferred to the elite academy, a certain blonde shota is there, and make Rin's life new entire level of interesting. This story is boring at first, but you have to grit your teeth and keep reading. For those of you who dont like 'boring' then skip to chapter three, it all starts there.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWE THE VOCALIODS!**

Kagamine Rin seriously felt like killing something when she woke up. In fact, she looked like a haunted ghost from the horror movies. Her usually bright blue eyes were dull and lifeless, with purple circles under her eyes- an indication she did not sleep well. Her usually neatly groomed golden locks-were literally a bird nest. On top of it all, she didn't even use her orange lotion last night for her skin, and that meant something. So, why was the usually sweet natured girl such a monster this morning?

Well, it started with her being to smart for her own good.

_Flashback_

_It was a sunny day, and Rin was sitting in the front row desk-as usual. Being the smartest in the school, she was a hardcore nerd, and a devoted rule follower. Despite being a 'nerd' she had lots of friends. Actually, she was pretty popular. She wasn't considered ugly either. In fact, she had rejected many confessions this year._

_Pretending to be listening to Meiko sensei's lesson on chemistry, she fiddled with her orange mechanical pencil, which ironically had an orange as a decoration. She glanced out the windows, taking in the green leaves that lightly brushed the windows. The gate was locked as usual, with a couple of delinquents hanging around._

_Rin sniffed irritably at that. _

'_I might have to talk to them again about ditching class…' Her thoughts trailed off as she rested her gaze on one of the delinquent's hair- gray and pink. She wondered if they knew gray and pink were two seasons ago. Sensei's voice butted into her thoughts._

"_Miss Rin, can you tell us what ingredients we will be using for the next week? And what these ingredients will make? " Meiko sensei smiled lightly at Rin, while adjusting her black glasses. Rin, not skipping a beat, answered immediately, _

"_The ingredients are Borax, guar gum and food coloring. The objective of the class is to study and create the 'unusual polymer.'" Continuing to stare outside, she ignored the mutters of realization._

"_So that's what it makes!"_

"_Ewe! Om not touching gum!"_

"_Rin is so smart!"_

"_I thought it created salt dough?"_

_The sensei smiled before adding, "Rin, at least try to make it look like your interested in the lesson. I know this is all to simple for you, but at least take notes." Without speaking, The blonde held up her notebook: which contained perfect small neat hand writing, which was no doubt a perfect summary of Meiko's lesson._

_The chemistry teacher sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I should have known…" She grumbled, while the class lightly chuckled. As Meiko resumed back to the lesson, Rin went back to spacing out._

…

_ The next day, it was normal. She slipped on her average high school uniform, a dark brownish orange sweater, with a white blouse. Dark blue skirt that was knee length- just likes the school handbook. As she set out for school, she walked alone. It wasn't that she wasn't liked. She was untouchable. An ice queen. Her admirers, (Basically the whole school) Adored her, but she was to perfect for any one to get near._

_She was sick of that. After a while, she had gotten use to it, but there were times she would rather die than bask in her boredom. As she walked to the school, smiling at the nice breeze, she suddenly noticed a couple of girls from her school, whispering. They laughed at each other, occasionally slugging each other or blushing. Rin found that weird. Were you supposed to hit your friends? If it was she, she decided to keep that in mind._

_Rin was getting closer to the school, and the whispers about her were more than usual today. She couldn't here a single person speak; only the storm of voices that were too low to hear. Had she done something wrong? Was her headband messed up? With uncertainty, she reached to feel her white headband- that use to be a signature bowtie, but had changed over the years. She didn't wear those any more. _

_To Rin's relive, it felt normal. She glanced at her skirt to see if it had folded up. To her greater relief, it wasn't, and she pondered for a minute. What was causing the more obnoxious behavior than usual?_

_Hearing the warning bell, she hastily rushed to homeroom, not wanting to be late. As she slid open the door, she was expecting a warms shower of 'good mornings' from her classmates, as usual._

_ She was hit with a solid silence. She studied her classmate's faces, alarmed. They stared at her with utter shock, to disbelief, to happiness, to surprise. Rin stood there awkwardly. _

_ "Rin, what are you doing here?" It was the voice of her sensei, Miss Lily. Her tone was mixed with shock, and Rin was dumbfounded. _

_ 'Not the teacher too!' She frantically turned around, and came face to face with there quite attractive sensei- who was wearing a rather short skirt. Rin quickly noted that, before launching Lily with questions._

_ "Sensei, did I do something wrong? What going on? What do you mean 'what am doing here? I go to this school, remember?!" Her voice tone was a pitch higher from her usual, and she was speaking very fast. _

_ "Rin dear, did you forget? From now on, you will be attending the Crypton academy, the elite private school for the smart kids. Meiko and I with many other teachers have been discussing this with the head for a while now. You wont be coming here anymore."_

_ The blood seemed to rush from her head. Suddenly, there were two Lily sensei's, and she felt cold, but her mind burned. Her mouth became dry, and her palms felt clammy. Did she just say Crypton academy?! Lily continued on, excited._

_ "You board there for free, and have the highest quality education possible! Best of all, you made it with a scholarship! We contact your aunt about it, she was delighted for you! Rin, you can finally be with other people who are you're intelligence level!" Rin noticed that Lily was gripping her shoulders, smiling like a freak._

_ "You have to get home and pack! Tomorrow, you will be driving there with your aunt!" _

_She felt dizzy. It was all a dream, right? This kind of stuff never happens, it could happen to someone like her. She was just Kagamine Rin, an overly smart, average girl, with a hating aunt, with nothing special. What did she do to deserve all of this? Her body suddenly felt light, and she stuttered things to the ground, while blushing furiously. Lily guided her out, before shouting _

"_Good bye Rin! Make sure to write to the school!" Snapping back to reality, She managed a weak smile and waved, staggering to the exit. 'This is not happening o me! Wake up Rin, get a grip!' _

_As the rays of sunlight hit her face, she realized it. It finally dawned her that everything was real, and that she would be getting kicked out of school. She panicked. Clutching her case tighter, she dashed back home, ignoring the looks she was receiving from strangers. Her heart was thumping dangerously loud, and she passed one block. There, behind the tree, was her apartment building._

_Running forward, she ran up ten flights of stairs, and breathlessly unlocked her door… and found her. Rin was hoping she had been wrong. That Lily sensei was just pulling on her. But instead, in her little apartment room, stood her aunt- the person she hated, who also hated her back._

_She briefly glanced at her poised aunt, who she hadn't seen in two years. Her Golden hair was tinted with some silver streaks, and lips still glossed with the annoying hot pink. Her eye shadow still resembled raccoons, and she wore a black blouse, with a designer skirt._

"_Aunt Kagamine…. Rin said with unison, slowly setting her things down on the floor. 'Remember your manners! Manners will pull you through this Rin!' "Can I get you something to drink? I'm sorry you had to wait for so long."_

_Her aunt sat on her green couch, gaze cold. "I was just about to leave. Your place is ugly, and it smells like those disgusting oranges that your mother use to love." Rin grinded her jaw and calmed her nerves._

'_Relax. She's the reason you have an apartment room, be grateful. Don't snap.'_

"_Would you like anything to drink?" Rin asked again, voice much firmer and cold this time. Her aunt glared at her tone._

"_How disrespectful! You brat, don't eve use that tone one me. Get me rose water, NOW." Rin resisted the urge to punch her, and silently went to get her the glass of rose water. No matter how many years passed, she still hated her._

…

_ "I'm picking you up tomorrow at ten. Make sure you're at the front door by then, or I'll drive back." Without another word, Rin watched as her aunt abruptly dropped the glass, and sauntered out of her room. She waited for the click of the door before she slumped._

_ 'I guess this is real then. Aunt even is going to drive me there, and she never drives me anywhere. Now what to pack?' Rin trudged to her bedroom, and pulled out her orange suitcase, and unzipped it. Coughing at the dust, she proceeded to pack._

_ First, she just dumped all of her clothes into the case. Because of school uniforms, she never had much clothes. Then collecting the grooming supplies, such as her hairbrush, makeup, etc. She bagged those each separately, labeling them quickly before shoving them into the pocket of her case. Her notebooks and pencils came next, which she just jammed with her clothes. Little by little, Rin slowly began demolishing her room, before nothings else was left._

_ She stared at the now almost blank room. The only things left was a small pendant, necklace that sat on her drawer. Rin decided not to pack it with the other things She wasn't about to take the risk of her mothers memento be crushed. Rin glanced outside the window. The sun was beginning to set- it had nearly taken her seven hours to pack. Deciding she would sleep on the couch tonight, Rin fell onto the green seat that would be her bed._

_ Slowly, she let the warmth and dark take over her, and she began to slowly slip into a slumber._

_End of flashback._

So, Rin ended up getting no sleep at all. And she looked terrible, which was not the way to look when you were going to make a first impression. Glancing at her watch, her eyes bulged. It was nine thirty. She only had thirty minutes to get ready.

…

She ended up wearing orange shorts with casual brown sandals, a white tank top and a light green bra strip peeking from the top. Her luggage, which consisted two large cases, sat next to her, as Rin waited for her aunt to arrive. It was nine fifty five. She should be here soon.

Rin, puffed out some air, retelling herself it was all real. She would be going to Crypton academy, last minute, and she wouldn't have to live in the terrible apartment her aunt had rented for her. Rin knew her aunt was wealthy. Rich, in fact. She studied her surroundings. The trees on the side of the roads rustled, and she breathed in the smell of leaves. It was rare for the air to smell nice; Japan was a crowded place after all.

She found herself missing the obnoxious student's at her school, who all looked up to her as a role model. She missed the classes were she would just stare outside the window, and think. She missed the carefree teachers. As she felt the sudden urge to cry, for not saying good-bye, her aunt's shiny blue convertible pulled up. Wiping away any stray tears, she hopped into the back without looking at her aunt, and didn't even bother looking outside the window.

She just stared at her hands.

…

Her aunt didn't even bother to say goodbye. She sped of the moment Rin hit the ground, and would of taken her suitcases away if it weren't for Rin holding onto them. Rin rolled her eyes at her aunt's actions, and turned around.

The greatness was too much. Lush green lawn, so large that she could imagine at least buildings there. The school, a large building, was made out of white stone, with beautiful white roses climbing the side. She could have mistaken it as a castle. Crystal clear water fountain stood in the middle, and behind the school, she could see the dorm. Suddenly, she felt very underdressed. As she stood there marveling, someone cut into her fantasies.

A teen boy. He was about her age, scowling. It then hit her how he looked so similar to her. Same blonde hair, except tied into a little ponytail. He scanned her up and down, before turning away.

"Follow me."

**Authors note**

**So this is my first ever vocaliod fanficton. Please review, I need to now if I should continue or not. Thank you for reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWE THE VOCALOIDS!**

_**'**__How rude, he didn't even introduce himself.' _

Rin walked beside the blond boy, while carrying her two pieces of luggage. It was awkward for her, since they were too big. The boy didn't even offer to help her.

'_Don't people usually send girls to greet girls?' _

Rin adjusted her hold on her luggage, and continued to follow. He walked quickly, as if wanting to get away from her as quick as possible. Honestly, Rin felt offended. Where all rich kids this rude? Didn't they have manners? The were halfway to the school, and she began to notice that the walk to the dorms would be very long.

Perhaps he was cross because of the long distance of walking. It was indeed a little heated today. As the approached, she took her time to study the building. The windows were tinted, and a silver sign adorned the front side of the building. She didn't bother reading it.

The bags were rather heavy now, and she was having trouble keeping up with him. It seemed that he had quickened his pace.

"H-hey!" Rin protested, clinging onto her bags. "Wait for me. Mt bags are slipping." He didn't even turn to look at her. All he did was stop.

'_At least he had the consideration to stop…'_

As she let go of her bags, he startled her by speaking for the second time they had met. "You're being annoying and slow. Hurry up." Rin flinched at his tone. It was cold and firm… It then hit her what he had called her. Kagamine Rin, with the reputation at her latest school as the popular ice queen, was not annoying. And, she was certainty NOT slow.

Nobody called her annoying, because she would be the one who think others are annoying. Summoning up her voice, she fired back.

"I'm not annoying, nor slow. You are the one to leave a new student behind, and father more, I am girl! You didn't even offer to help me with my bags, or introduce yourself. What kind of person are you? Are all rich snobs like this?" He froze. Rin froze to.

_'S-shit! It wasn't supposed to come out like that! I'm screwed for sure!' _

He slowly turned around, and glared at her. She gulped nervously. His cold blue stare burned down on her, and she froze on the spot.

"I said you are annoying, commoner. Have a problem with that? Leave then. With that justice personality, you wont survive the first day." She slowly let the words soak in, before stuttering back.

"Don't be absurd! Crypton Academy is known for its successful students and nice peers! This place has a friendly environment, and has nice teachers." Rin stood up, placing her hands on her hips. Pointing an accusing finger at him, she added, "I don't believe you! Obviously your just a rude guys who wants to scare me!"

An awkward silence filled the air, before he began to laugh.

"Your such an idiot!" Rin dropped her finger, confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Continuing on with his laughter, he sneered before turning around and walking. "You really are stupid. I don't give a shit about you not believing in me, I'm not god. Just a tip of advice, avoid the girls in this school." Leaving a dumbfounded Rin, she ran to catch up with him, dragging her bas with her.

"Wait for me damn it! You really get on my nerves!"

"You're the one who keeps screaming at me. I wonder who really is the annoying one here." Rin reddened, and looked away. The boy smirked, knowing he had one this battle. Before he confirmed his victory, she had shot back.

"If it weren't for you I the first place, then I wouldn't be shouting at you. I fact, you're the first person in a while to make me pissed like that. This is all an cause and effect, jerk." The Blondie continued to smirk, looking ahead.

"It obviously wasn't my fault. Did you go to health class? Girls have more over reactive hormones than guys. I merely called you annoying and slow. They weren't even cuss words. My insults are as light as a first graders." Rin fell silent again.

"Oh wait, they weren't insults. I was merely stating the facts. After all, being honest is what's important, right?" She felt like punching him. Why was he such a jerk? All cute guys weren't like him, right?

"Looks like you have nothing left to say, commoner. Now shut your trap and follow me." Rin, blushing with anger, stomped after him, squeezing her luggage handles.

Although angered, her anger began disappearing when they entered the gates to the dorms. There was a black fence that stretched far as it could go, out of her eyesight. Two gray stone buildings towered in front of her, resembling another castle. Beautiful flowers of all kind splattered on the grass, and the smell was making Rin dizzy. It was so beautiful, she felt blinded.

"What's taking you so long? Hurry up, I cant stay in the girls dorm side for to long." Despite his snapped remark, Rin remained rooted to the spot, savoring ever detail in front of her. She looked excitedly at the species of flowers, and decided that the orange tulips were her favorite. Without noticing, a smile appeared on her face.

"Hurry up! Were eating time!" Rin stopped smiling, and glared at the guy.

"Shut up. I'm looking at the flowers. Have a problem with that?" He seemed surprised at her change of tone, but quickly recovered.

"I'm the one who's showing you your room. Do you want me to leave you here? I highly doubt you can find it." Although it was hurting her pride, Rin reluctantly agreed and went after him.

…

She felt herself gapping at her room. Lucky for her, she didn't have a roommate, which was perfectly okay to her. Her eyes scanned the room, and found it very impressive. The walls were white, with pretty pictures of flowers hanging on. A king size bed- with rose colored comforter and light pink sheets. A large closet door was on one side. She felt her feet drag her forward.

As she turned, a door led to her bathroom- and she felt her eyes widen. It was all crystal and silver, with fresh flowers that sat on the counter. She felt dizzy. It felt like a dream all over again. Silently walking away, another hall extended to a room, which was her kitchen. The supplies were more complicated at her apartment room, and the fridge was taller than she was.

Rin plopped down onto the marble floor with disbelief. This wasn't happening to her right? She hit herself. How many times had she asked herself that? Climbing back to her feet, she walked back to the bedroom, and began to unpack.

…

Rin found is embarrassing that her normal bed sheets wouldn't even cover the king size bed. It was twin sized after all, and noticing this, Rin decided she would use the school bed set. After all, it was bettered quality than hers, and more attractive. Her clothes didn't even take up a quarter of the closet. On the other side, hung her new school uniform. She rushed to see it.

The outer part was a girl's suit. It had an unusual cream yellow color, but didn't look bad. A white blouse was under it, white an orange necktie. Her skirt was a green plaid, and was surprising not knee length. She shuddered at how short it was. Finally, the same colored green knee socks came with brown leather shoes. She felt the fabric and sighed. It felt wonderful, so much better than her old school uniform.

…

When it was growing dark, and Rin had unpacked, someone knocked on her door. She was nervous. After all, after the encounter with that guy earlier, she wasn't left with exactly the best impression. Trembling slightly, she unlocked her door…

And found two very beautiful girls. They wore casual clothes, but obviously brand name. One had the pinkest hair Rin had ever seen. Her face had a gentle smile, and her pink curls framed her face nicely. She wore a white t-shirt, and blue short cut shorts that revealed her creamy white legs. Her arms held a basket of something that was covered with a blue cloth.

The other had unbelievably long green hair. It reminded Rin about the mermaid stories she would read. It was tied into two pigtails that nearly touched the ground. A blue dress with lace hung tightly to her, and a bunch of small flowers hung in her hair. Unlike the pink hair one, this girl had a small delicate frame that was similar to hers. She smiled brightly.

Rin found herself blushing at their beauty. They were by far the prettiest girls he had seen, even prettier than Lily sensei. The pink hair girl broke the silence.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Megurine Luka, second year. I hope we can become great friends." She smiled a more dazzling one than she had before- and Rin felt blinded by her. Almost immediately, the green hair one jumped in.

"I'm Hatsune Miku! I like your shorts!" Rin would have laughed at her childish greeting, if she wasn't so stunned.

'_Everyone, and everybody here is so beautiful! To perfect! Damn rich people! (Host Club quote! XD) _

Weakly smiling back, Rin bowed. "I'm Kagamine Rin. Its very nice to met you two." They would have never heard her speak if they hadn't bent down to hear her. Miku smiled.

"Luka! She's so cute! I like her. Her boobs are small like mine to. Unlike you, with that giant D cup breasts of yours. I'm so jealous!" Rin blushed, and looked at the ground, desperately grasping something to say.

"Uh… thank you?"

They bust in to laughter. "Did you see her face Luka? She looked at us like we were crazy! I like her even more now! Luka chuckled and brushed a strand of pink hair from her face.

"I saw it. Calm down you idiot, I think your freaking her out." She smiled and turned to Rin apologetically. "Sorry about that. She's such a kid sometimes. Really its like I have to watch a annoying toddler." Miku yelped with protest, and began arguing with Luka.

Rin, surprised, studied the two. She wasn't use to talking to girls…. After a minute, she smiled.

...

"So, you're the new transfer student, am I right?" After ten minutes arguing at her front door, the two finally calmed, and Rin invited them in. Rin nodded. "We came to help you out tomorrow. Apparently, were in the same homeroom together." Luka grinned lightly, and Rin found herself staring at her face. Even her voice was pretty. It was low and smooth, with a certain pinch of sexiness that would drive guys crazy.

"We have four periods together to!" Chimed in Miku, who smiled more. Rin wondered if she ever got tired of smiling. Her voice was high pitched, and reminded her of a singing bird. "We brought you this." Grabbing the basket from Luka, Miku plopped it onto Rin's lap. "It has some pastries that we baked. I hope you enjoy them."

Rin stared down at the basket silently, and could smell oranges and chocolate. Luka and Miku frowned with concern.

"What's wrong?" The pink head asked, trying to read Rin's expression.

"Do you not like sweets? Its okay! We can make you something else!" Miku cried with worry, trying to catch Rins attention.

Rin looked up at them, and smiled. "No, I really love sweets. Thank you such much, Luka-Chan and Miku-chan. I'll save them for another time." Rin watched as the two girls fell back into the chairs, relief mixing in their faces.

"That's good. Luka said, straightening back up. "Hey, Rin, I don't mean to be offensive or anything, but it really looks like you can use some sleep. Are you sleeping right?"

"Yeah, Miku added, brushing some hair out of Rin's face. "Your hairs all messed up, and you have circles under your eyes. Your cute face is being destroyed!" With a blush, Rin realized she haven't even bothered to brush her hair… or worn any make up to hide the circles. With a deeper blush, she realized that the boy had seen her like this earlier.

'_Thank god everyone else was in class!'_

"I'm sorry! I…." She trailed of, and Miku laughed.

"Don't worry about it, Rin! Were just worried about you. Promise to get some sleep tonight, and don't stress out too much. After all, you have to make an impression tomorrow at school. First impression is important. Suddenly, the cute Miku had turned into a diva. Even her eyes were serious, and her tone was firm.

"Anyways, all of your textbooks will be handed out to you at class. Miku will show you your locker tomorrow, and I'll lead you to homeroom. You hang out with us from now on, understand?" Luka gripped Rin's shoulders, waiting for an answer.

Rin felt like crying. These people were just too nice! These two beautiful girls would let someone like her hang out with them. On top of it all, they reeked concern for her when they mentioned her lack of sleep. They were so different than the guy that had led her to her dorm room.

"Thank you guys." Her voice was small, but they heard it. Miku and Luka stood up to leave.

"Rin-Chan!" Called Miku, smiling her dazzle smile. "We will meet you at your door tomorrow at six thirty, got it? Don't be late!" Luka turned to go, before adding:

"Stop calling us with the 'Chan'. We are friends, got it?" With that, they both left. Slowly, Rin stood up from her seat, and peeked into the basket. It had many dipped fruits, with brownies and small samples of cake. An orange flavored one caught her eyes, and she decided she would eat it for breakfast.

…

When she woke up to her alarm clock, she didn't feel terrible like last time. The blankets were warm and smelled nice, lulling Rin to sleep almost instantly. She kicked of her blankets, and dressed herself in her new uniform, that smelled fresh from the laundry.

Applying her orange hand lotion, she rubbed some on. For a finishing touch, she added her traditional white hair band. In a hurry, Rin ran to the bathroom, splashing water on her face and brushing her teeth. In ten minutes, her hair was shiny gold, and blue eyes bright a determined. She touched the skin under her eyes. They were no longer that ugly purple. Taking Miku's advice she had given her last night, Rin added just a bit of black eyeliner, and natural pink lip loss- nothing more.

Satisfied, Rin looked at herself in the mirror. And saw the same ice queen she had seen every morning. Her face, although cute, was cold.

'_Smile you idiot.' _She told herself. After five minutes, Rin had accomplished breaking into easy, outgoing smiles, that didn't looked force at all. She stared at her smiling self, and then, she really smiled. '_That's what Kagamine Rin should look like.'_ And then, she walked to the kitchen. Last nights orange cake sat on the counter, a cup of sparkling water. She ate both in a hurry. After all, only ten minutes left before seven.

…

After She had been introduced to the class, she was assigned to sit next to a blonde hair guy. Luka smiled encouraging her, while Rin took cautious steps to the back. Nobody had tried to trip her. That was a good sign. Rin hoped that her greeting had been okay. She replayed it back in her mind.

Flash back

"_Hello! I'm Kagamine Rin; it's a pleasure to meet you all! Please take care of me." She then smiled- the one the one practiced so hard on, and she heard a couple of guys mumble that she was cute. _

_Her sensei then directed her to the desk she would be sitting at._

End of flashback.

As she slowly slipped into the desk, she turned and smiled brightly at the boy next to her. "Hi! I'm Rin, nice to meet ya!" Rin didn't get a response. She widened her eyes… and then gasped in horror.

"I'm Kagamine Len, and I regret ever meeting you." … It was the boy that had shown her to her dorm. Rin dropped her smile instantly, and she locked into a heated glare with Kagamine Len.

The guy who had called her annoying and slow.

The guy how had rudely ignored her.

The guy that had bruised her pride.

The guy that she really hated.

The guy that strangely had the same last name as hers, WAS SITTING NEXT TO HER?!

**Authors Note**

**Second chapter done, yay for me! Was it to rushed? Was it boring? Please read and review! I need some tips about my writing, and if I should continue. Thanks to the people who had reviewed! I was really happy to read those. Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWE THE VOCALIODS!**

When the bell rang, the entire female population chased after Len, with the exception of Rin and Luka. Desks rumbled violently as the girls screamed and squealed, pushing each other out of they way. Rin even got a few glares of jealousy from some of them.

Luka smiled peevishly at Rin, walking over. "Well, it seems that you're lucky enough to be sitting next to the famous Kagamine Len. He's the shota boy at our school." Glancing at her friends face, she added, "You guys have the same last names to! Perhaps you're related? After all, you both look a lot like each other."

Luka got a sour face in response. "Hey Luka, didn't you say you were a second year? Why am I in the same homeroom as you?" Actually, the blond had a pretty good idea why she was in the second year class, but she was willing to ask any stupid question to get off about Len. Just thinking about his name made her mad.

The older girl looked down, and answered quickly. "Your test grades prove that you're smart enough to be in the second year classes. Anyways, lets start walking. We can't be late for the next class." Rin nodded with agreement, and the two walked out the door.

When Rin was walking with Luka, it felt like she was really out of place. The pink hair beauty was taller than her, more curves, and beautiful face. For a second, she felt as if she were dragging her reputation down. Those thoughts immediately changed when she heard the quite loud whispering.

"Hey, is that Kagamine Rin, the new transfer student? She's cute!"

"Luka and Rin seem to be a good pair!"

"Her hair is just so pretty! It reminds me of Len-sama hair!"

Rin didn't particularly like the last comment. She hated being compared to him. She soon found, that Luka was one of the most well known girls in the academy. After they were stopped five times by five senior guys, Rin realized, that almost every guy in the school was crushing on her.

Judging on the level of whispers on Miku, she was pretty famous to, and was neck to neck with Luka on popularity. Others were about a girl named Neru. Rin was surprised by how much information you could pick up, just by walking in the schools hall for at least three minutes. As they parted for class, Luka whispered last minute directions to Rin, and disappeared.

…

Kagamine Len ignored the stares he was receiving from the ladies. Every morning, he was showered with praises; some were so freaky, that he had thought of sending restriction orders. At one time, it got so bad, that he DID send a restriction order.

He knew he was good looking. He was considered nice, smart wealthy, and funny. For every girl, he was the package. The dream guy for every girl. So, ever since sixth grade, he had his fan club of girls that would chase him around. At first, it wasn't bad.

The pile of notes that were dropped flattered him in his locker everyday flattered him, and the number of confessions he would go through. At one point, every girl in the school district had confessed to him at least once. And each time, he would reject them, but with a dazzling smile and sweet words. His 'dazzling' smile and 'sweet words' were all true, at first. But then after two years of love sick girls chasing him, he began to lie right out of his teeth. His smiles were no longer warm. Instead, it was replaced by a cold smirk.

But even with his change of attitude, they still continued to chase, kept confessing, kept writing love letters, and kept sending him gifts. In the beginning of his freshman year, The Len Fan club was founded, by some crazy girl named Tei. The last year, he had rejected two well-known beauties in the school: Hatsune Miku, and Megurine Luka. He had almost agreed to go out with Miku. She was sweet, kind, pretty, and literally a ball of energy. Nether less, he rejected her- but for the first time an four years, his smile was real, and the compliments he gave her were true.

This year, her popularity had grown again, like his. He was glad to hear rumors that she was crushing on Kaito, his best friend. The two would make a great pair.

His thoughts soon became directed on a certain somebody: Kagamine Rin. Out of all the thousands of girls he had met in his life, her name stuck to his head easily. Maybe it was because they had the same last name. Or maybe she was the first girl to have had a verbal war with him. Whatever the reason, he found her annoying.

It was hard to believe that last night, when texting with Kaito, his best bud had informed him that Miku and Luka had fell in love with her. Not in a lesbian way of course. In fact, this morning, he was shocked to she her change of appearance and attitude. She indeed looked terrible when he first met her. She had messy hair, dull eyes that were partly hidden by her hair, and a slumping posture. The clothes that she wore were not brand name, and she had pissed him off.

After one night, she had transformed into a bubbly girl with an adorable face, and bright blue eyes that literally sparkled. He had blushed for a moment, but pushed away his disgusting reaction. He was pretty, but he was probably just shocked by the sudden change of appearance.

"Len!" He snapped up, and looked at the teacher who was twitching slightly with irritation. Explain the problem on page 425!" He looked down at his textbook, and scanned the problem. Being the smart boy he was, He answered immediately.

"(a) Let x be in (a,b). Since Q is dense in R there is a sequence of rationales' {q_n} such that q_n - x as n-infinity. By continuity of f it follows that f(q_n) - f(x) as n-infinity. By assumption f(q_n)=0 because each q_n is rational. Therefore f(x)=0 and we're done.

(b) Define h(x) = f(x) - g(x) then h(r) =0 for every r in Q intersection (a,b). Now apply the previous result." He looked back at the teacher, who was checking the answer. After a brief moment, she nodded with approval, and he smirked. Half of the girls nearly fainted.

She turned away, and moved on. Len, satisfied, began to daydream, ignoring the blabber.

…

It was six thirty PM. Len had managed to answer each answer that the teachers shot at him correctly through the day. After an hour of avoiding the girls to get to his dorm, he arrived. It was mostly black and yellow, with some occasional green. He glanced over at his desk, and saw his entertainment: His laptop. Dropping his load of books without a care, he moved over to it, and turned it on.

After a moment, he unlocked his laptop, and was surfing the schools gossip articles, written by some girl name Teto. They caught his interest, as usual. Most of them were about the latest school flings, conflicts, and grades. It had one article solely on him. He clicked on the fling, and proceeded to read.

_Our famous shota guy, Kagamine Len, already has a new record of rejections! Being the king of love for the past four years, this guy has a total of 15,000 girls he's rejected! That's impossible, right? Fine, don't believe me, but just ask any girl in out academy hallway! There's a 99.9 percent of them saying they have indeed been rejected by Len._

_So what's new? Rumor has it that Len could be a long lost brother of our new school sweet heart, Kagamine Rin! The two have striking similarities in appearance, not to mention the same last name. Hey Len! Why don't you try talking to her sometimes? _

_We have more news about or how our shota is doing in grades… Well, lets just say, He's having a huge threat at losing his spot as number one! Our new transfer student, Kagamine Rin, is only on point away from over throwing our Blondie. Although today, in the calculus course, he had an amazing defeat of explaining entire advanced calculus problem, with no hesitation, and all correct. There's a reason he's number one in our academy._

_Watch out, Kagamine Len, Rin might be our new academy queen if you don't keep your guard up! _

_This is Teto, your daily gossip._

He felt himself scoffing. Rin was a joke. Like he would let her beat him. Long lost siblings, his ass. They were in no possible way related, although they did share the same last names, and appearances. He was annoyed that she was already known in the school. Usually, a newbie would be completely shunned, or ignored. It annoyed him that she was already mentioned in HIS article.

So, when Len found an article based only on Rin, he almost smashed his laptop. He restrained himself though, and ended up clicking on the link.

_Have you seen a cute Blondie wandering through the halls lately? Is it a new face? Well, congrats, you just got a glimpse of Kagamine Rin! _

_Our new transfer student is rising rapidly in popularity, and a total smarty pants to. She places second in the entire school, only one point away from becoming top. Our cute nerd is a bubbly girl; so don't be nervous to approach her! She is absolutely adorable from head to toe, adorned with a signature headband._

Under the paragraph, a picture of Rin was shown. He felt himself heating up again. She was walking into the building, with the wind blowing lightly on her hair. Her gaze was clam and soothing, and her cute face was slightly tinted pink.

_That girl you just saw? That's her! We all love her refreshing personality; she might get along well with Miku!_

_This is Teto, your daily gossip._

Len was now pissed. His article was bout him rejecting girls, and competition, while Rin's, a mere newbie, had four paragraphs written entirely on her, with a brief recommendation about Miku. Really, he couldn't help but get mad.

She was everywhere. Another article about her popped up almost on every new link he clicked. It was unavoidable. In the end, Len had found thirty-two articles, written completely on her. He felt threatened. Kagamine Len was not going to let some commoner take his place. He would still be popular with everyone, but the thought of people writing about _her _was angering him.

Len got out of the school page, and opened up a chat window. He needed to cool some steam of, and focus on something else. Quickly, he sent a chatting invitation to Kaito. He responded a few minutes later.

_Blue ice cream: Hey what's up?_

_Banana boy: I got pissed at the new girl._

_Blue ice cream: You mean the new girl? She's really cute, isn't she? _

_Banana boy: What, so you lost your 'fire' for Miku?_

_Blue ice cream: Shut up. I'm just stating the facts._

_Banana boy: Well, you lie. _

_Blue ice cream: How cruel! I'm a gentleman to all ladies in this academy!_

_Banana boy: And that's why I label you as my playboy best bud._

_Blue ice cream: Hey! Are you calling me a manwhore?! Take that back!_

_Banana boy: Shut up. I'm statin the facts._

_Blue ice cream: Nice one._

_Banana boy: thanks. By the way, how's it going in chemistry?_

_Blue ice cream: I'm not talking about it._

_Banana boy: You failed. _

_Blue ice cream: I certainty did not fail! I merely have to retake something that tests by knowledge in chemistry!_

_Banana boy: Grow a brain already. That's called retaking a failed test._

_Blue ice cream: You're so cruel_

_Banana boy: shut up and I'll treat you to ice cream this Saturday,_

_Blue ice cream: …_

_Blue ice cream has logged off._

Len closed his laptop, and rolled over onto his side. He fiddled with his hair, and sighed. His best friend even knew who Rin was. Len winced. Did he really just use the word 'Best friend?'

He had nothing else to do. Giving into his boredom, Len began with his homework, something he was not looking forward to.

…

Len finally wrote down the last sentence in his summary about the human heart, and let out a long breathe. He glanced at his watch. It was ten thirty PM. Usually, he might of went over to Kaito's, but he really felt like getting some sleep tonight. Besides, he wasn't exactly in the mode of seeing people.

His stomach rumbled, sending small ripples. Len groaned, and trudged to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. Inside, was packed full of banana pastries, with some miso soup. Left over sushi and seaweed was in, so he decided on that. Len usually ate pastries of breakfast.

After heating up the food, he sat on the dark polished seats, lazily stabbing at the rice and sushi. He wondered why he made the stupid choice of eating sushi with rice. After he filled is stomach with the rather bland meal, he started washing the dishes.

Although in an elite academy, there were no maids to do any of the housecleaning, so Len usually tried to limit eating out of one bowl of plate. It was a pain to wash the dishes. The water was cold, and he felt tired. After a ten-minute rinse out, he settled them on the drying rack.

The sleepy blonde climbed into his bed, slowly drifting to sleep. For some strange reason, Rin appeared in his mind before he blacked out.

…

Len felt extremely hot when he woke up. His entire body was sweaty, and his forehead had beads of sweat everywhere. When he jumped to his feet, a wave of dizziness hit him, and he immediately sat back down. A sharp pain was growing in his stomach.

'_Shit, do I have the stomach flu?_' He clutched at his stomach, uncomfortable and sweaty. The pain was growing even worse, and he felt like throwing up.

Little did he know, that in the girl's dorm, a certain blonde hair girl was having the same stomach pain.

**Authors note**

**I'm so glad for the new reviews! I love you all. Sorry if this chapter seemed to be rushed, but I know your all dying for some Rin and Len action. The stomach flu will have something to do with that. Please review! They encourage me to update faster. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWE THE VOCALOIDS!**

Rin gasped for breath, and doubled over in pain. Another jab hit her stomach, and she gritted her teeth. Was she getting sick only on her second day of school? It was ridiculous. It seemed luck was not on her side. Another bead of sweat dripped from her forehead. She wiped it away. What was wrong with her?

She racked her mind for anything rotten she might have eaten, but had found none. Maybe she was overreacting from last night?

_Flashback_

_ "RIN! YOU BETTER OPEN UP, ITS MIKU!" About thirty minutes after she had finished her homework assignments, the energetic green hair was ponding on her door. With the slightest irritation, she slowly twists the silver knob, and prepared herself for the worst. Miku literally jumped onto her._

_ "Holy crap! You're all the talk at school, Rin! LOOK, LOOK, LOOK! Hey, Rin don't ignore me! Check this out!" With a burst, she shoved her laptop in front of Rin's face, laughing with glee. Rin squinted at the to close screen, frowned, then lightly pushed it away._

"_Clam down Miku, I cant see anything." Removing the screen from her face, Miku happily skipped to Rin's desk, and lightly plopped down the laptop. "Look!" She demanded, green locks bouncing. Rin sighed, and reluctantly lowered herself onto the chair, beginning to read._

_In a couple minutes, she was finished, and looked up at Miku with a blushing face. The green haired girl smiled back cheekily. "It's great, isn't it? You're practically the most interesting thing to talk about! Guess what? A senior guy wrote an article about you. He said you were cute! Rin, this is amazing!"_

_The Blondie stared at her fists, blushing madly. It certainty didn't go unnoticed to Miku, who had a smug smile on her face._

"_Rinny's blushing. She taunted, poking her head several time. Rin-Chan is BLUSHING!" _

"_Shut up!" snapped Rin, coloring another shade of red and looking away. "I'm not blushing at all. I'm perfectly fine." Miku scoffed and flipped her one of her long pigtails back._

"_P-lease Rin, you were blushing, and you know it. Stop making the celebration so difficult!" She frowned, and then instantly brightened up. "OH! Are those the sweets Luka and I baked you? Did you try them yet?!" She pointed down the hallway, were the basket of treats lay on the counter top._

"_Yeah, I had the orange cake for breakfast. Thanks again."_

_Miku beamed with pride. "Your very welcome!" She then proceeded to do a little twirl, which made Rin wonder: Did she ever run out of energy? All day at school today, she would do little spins and laugh constantly. It was refreshing, but made Rin worry, just a tiny bit._

"_So, Miku said, stopping her little dance, and leaning forward, How was you're fist day of school?" Rin pondered for a moment, before answering._

"_Well, it was good, I guess. You and Luka did a good job of helping me. I did meet this annoying guy though. He kind of ticked me off. I think he's a blonde, and has the same last name as me Kagamine, lean or something." Miku's smile dropped a fraction of a quarter._

"_You mean Kagamine Len?" Her voice wavered for one second, but she quickly covered it up with a bright grin. Rin didn't seem to notice the slip._

"_Yeah. He pisses me off! When she showed me to my dorm, he had no manners at all! We had a verbal fight, and it was pretty bad. He didn't even offer to hold my bags." Rin glared at the wall, folding her arms huffing. She honestly did not like that guy. Miku laughed._

"_Len-kun? I don't believe it! I never knew he had the spunk in him. Maybe his guy hormones are starting to get into him. Rin snorted with amusement._

"_That's funny. He said something similar like that to me." The green haired snorted, and then giggled, and then laughed._

_Soon, Rin's dorm was filled with Miku's bird like laughter. She stared at Miku dumbly, wondering what was so funny. Miku continued to laugh, and Rin continued to stare. After a full ten minutes, she stopped, whipping tears from her eyes._

"_I-I'm So-rry! That's just too-" She suddenly covered her mouth and began laughing hysterically. Rin grew worried, and debated if she should call in Luka or not. After a minute, when she turned for the door, a hand sneaked around her wrist._

"_Wait! I'm sorry, I lost control. Please stay." Rin studied her wearily- she seemed to have changed faces completely. It was now serious, but still had amusement dancing around in her eyes. Rin decided to stay. _

"_That's the worst thing his probably ever said to a girl. Len's pretty good at controlling his temper, you know? Geez Rin, what did you do to tick Len off?" Rin gave an exasperated sigh, and turned to Miku with annoyance._

"_I didn't do anything! Nothing but to ask him to wait for a moment, and then he got a defensive. I did nothing wrong. Obviously Len has temper issues." Rin picked at her nails, and waited for Miku to answer. Just when she thought that she had no answer, the green suddenly piped._

"_What time did you arrive, Rin?" Rin thought it was a rather odd question, but answered anyways._

"_Around seven, I think." Miku nodded clearly understanding something, while exaggerating the movement greatly._

"_Seven is when Len's favorite show starts, Vocalize."_

_A dead silence filled the air, while a dark aura grew around Rin._

"_THAT ASS! HE GOT ALL BITCHY WITH ME JUST BECAUSE OF A T.V SHOW?! WHAT KIND OF LAME REASON IS THIS? I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION, DAMNIT!_

_End of flashback._

Okay, that was definitely out. Rin blushed at her reaction. She had been overacting, and it was embarrassing to show Miku that side of her so soon. Another stab punched her stomach, and she winced. Rin glanced at her alarm clock. It was already six fifty five. She had overslept, and wouldn't have enough time to get ready.

She realized there was only really one choice left. Stay in bed all day, and try to recover as soon as possible. So, using up the last bit of her five minutes, she shrugged into a fluffy yellow robe, and brushed her hair, managing to make herself look semi presentable. Just when she smoothed out the last knot, the doorbell rang. Luka was waiting.

Setting her brush down with a clank, she turned to the door, and opened it.

Luka stared at her new friend with horror. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"

…

After a through explanation to the pink hair beauty, Luka finally agreed to bring Rin's homework with her and turn it in, and would inform her about the sickness. With a grateful smile, Rin set her off, closing the door quickly. She than ran to the toilet and puked.

…

Megurine Luka nearly danced with glee when she heard the new lab pairings- Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin. It was more than a mere coincidence. The two had been sick on the same day, just on the day for new partners. Originally, Len was supposed to be her partner, but again he was sick. A guy named Tamaki was supposed to be lab partners with Rin, but AGAIN, she was sick. And it just so happened they were to work on the project right after school.

And because of luck, the sensei decided that the two absent student would be lab partners. Luka couldn't wait to tell Rin.

**I'M SO SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER AND THE RUSH! I promise you, that the next chapter will be much longer, and Len and Rin FINALLY spend time together. Thank you for the new reviews! They inspire me to update faster. Thanks for reading this, AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWE THE VOCALOIDS!**

"N-no way!"

"Sensei, you're joking right?"

The class, turned to look at the two Blondie's, who had hair covering their eyes. Suddenly, they both slammed their hands onto their desks0- hard, and began swirling with a dark aura.

"YOU DID NOT JUST PAIR ME UP WITH THIS PLAYBOY/NERD, DID YOU?!" The silence that followed was scary. However, the teacher remained clam, and nochantly answered.

"Of course I did, you were both out for a week at least. I couldn't let you drag you're original partners down, so I paired the two of you together. Also, you both have recovered at the same time." It was true, they both realized, and slowly sat back down.

Yes, because of bad luck, with the new seat arrangements, they sat next to each other, which was a fatal mistake.

"Why making the sad face, Kagamine? You should be grateful you were paired up to be with me. I know that for a fact almost every girl in this class would die to be my partner." Len shot a smug look at Rin, who stuck her tongue out.

"Ha! You're a joke! She whispered, sending him a victory look. "You said almost every girl would die to be your partner. Looks like the great manwhore Len cant always get everything he wants!" "You're a cold hearted bastard!"

Len was offended. He was a heartbreaker, NOT A MANWHORE. Sputtering, he turned to Rin; ignoring the glare the teacher was giving them.

"I am most definitely not a manwhore, excuse you, I'm a rejection guy! Get your facts straight!" Rin snorted.

"Why would I even know anything about you in the first place? You being a player and a ass are the only two things I know about you." She stopped for a second and added thoughtfully "I think you're also a shota."

Okay, so that was a blow in the face. Kagamine Len was sixteen, and nobody called him a shota. He began turning an angry red, and hissed.

"Take that back, you bitch!" Len tried continuing, but Rin cut him off. She giggled, eyes mocking him.

"Ah, Kagamine-san, it seems that the tables have turned. What happened to the amazing king of insults when I met you that day? Or was that just all an act?" Then, dropping her voice low, and with a mocking tone, she whispered, "I think your losing your touch."

Okay, that was a punch in his balls. "I'M NOT LOSING MY TOUCH, DAMN IT? WHATS IT TO YOU, HUH? FOR YOUR INFORMATION, IM A HEARTBREAKER, NOT A PLAYER, AND I CRIED WHEN I WATCHED THE NOTEBOOK! I'M NOT A COLD HEARTED BASTARD, SO SHUT UP ALREADY!" Len stopped, shouting, huffing for breath. He looked down at Rin, who seemed to have a terrified expression.

'_Ha! Serves your right! Did you enjoy my-" _It was then when Len realized that the terrified expression wasn't directed at him. It was at the sensei, which seemed to be ready to kill them. Rin flashed Len a worried look.

_Damn it! Len, what the hell do you think you're doing! She's going to kill us, just you wait! DO SOMETHING ABOUT THIS AND FIX IT!_

Len got the message, and glared.

_What the hell?! The only reason I lost it was because of you! Cause and effect!_

_ That's my quote! It's cheap! You stole my thing! AND you should be able to control you anger! What are two-year-old brats? _They didn't have much time left. The teacher was about twenty steps away.

Just when Len as going to answer, the teacher had arrived. She calmly stared at them throw her glasses, and smiled. "Is there something you want to share with us, Kagamine?" Her devil eyes were directed to Len, who seemed to be burning under her gaze.

Len smiled nervously, while rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, ha ha! I- I well…." As he trailed off, unable to come up with an excuse, he stared at the desk and glanced at Rin for help. Sensei turned to Rin, and lowered a hand onto the desk.

"What about you, Rin? Do you have something to say for yourself?" The tensing stare bore down on Rin, and a drop of sweat fell of the back of her neck. Rin swallowed, and found her throat dry.

"We… Had a agreement about the… uh…" She scrambled her mind for something to say, anything. But ironically the brilliant Rin couldn't think of anything. Her mind was black at the moment, and literally. Just when the teacher opened her mouth, Len cut in.

"WE WERE ARGUING ABOUT OUR ENAGMENT!" Rin let out her breathe with relief, actually glad for once, that Len had said something… Then it hit her full force. What the hell did he just say?! She snapped her head up, at Len, who seemed to be regretting his decision.

A collective sounds of gasps and whispers erupted in the classroom. Rin swallowed. She had forgotten that other students were in the class. She jut let them see her monster side!

Len mentally punched himself. His perfect playboy- heartbreaker image was ruined. He totally forgot about the class! Worse, what the hell did he just tell the sensei?!

Rin gave Len another look, and slammed her hands on the desk. "THAT'S NOT-" Her mouth was muffled by Lens hand. It was slightly sweaty, and she could she the beads of perspiration rolling down his forehead.

"Please excuse us, sensei! We'll be back in a moment- He began tugging a shocked Rin, and glided across the room "We ah, need to have a little talk!" He then pushed Rin into the hallways, and peeked back in the class one more time. "We'll be back!"

"…"

"…"

"…."

'WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO?!" The silence irrupted by Rin's screaming, as she punched and swing at Len. He dodged, (barely) While trying to talk.

"Hey, let me explain! Whoa!" Her foot came dangerously close to his face, and he avoided it just in time. Rin continue her deadly approach, eyes on fire. "I was caught in the moment- Ah!"

"YOU TOLD THEM WE WERE ENGAGED, GOD FORBID! NOW HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET OUT OF THIS ONE, KAGAMINE?! HUH? WHATS YOUR PLAN? NOW I HAVE TO PRETEND I'M IN LOVE WITH A GUY I ONLY MET ONE WEEK THREE DAY, TWENTY FOUR HOURS, TEN MINUTES, AND LITERALLY FOUR SECONDS!"

Len had to move extra fast, because she seemed to have gained peed. Her excellent anger was fueling her. "OI, BESIDES THE ONE WEEK PART, YOU GOT EVERYTHING ELSE TOTALLY WRONG!" Rin snarled and swung her foot around again.

"I DON'T GIVE SHIT ABOUT THAT!"

"YOU'RE A MONSTER, A MONSTER!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"NOTHING, I SAID MOLESTER!"

"WHAT?!"

"GOD, SAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

…

The sun was now beginning to low, and Rin and Len sat in a corner, somewhere in the school building. They both had purple circles under their eyes, and continuously sighed. "My perfect record! It was ruined!" Rin cried into her hands, wailing dramatically.

Besides her, Len seemed to be just as bad. "I- got in trouble… My image was ruined."

The 'corner' they were sitting in was really just the principles chairs, and the 'somewhere in the school' was really the principles office. Both of the golden haired teens sat miserably in the suffocating chairs, while waiting for the principle.

"Hey. Croaked Len, "What did we do to deserve this?" Rin glared through her hands.

"Don't you remember genius, you were the one who brought us out to the hallway! If it weren't for you, then I would have never accidently kicked Teto-Chan in the face!"

"Since when did you know Teto to use 'Chan'? Its your own fault for not being able to control yourself!" As they bickered, they were unaware of the principle coming in-

"SHUT UP!" That caught their attention. Slowly turning, Len and Rin both stared at the principle- but found it wasn't there principle. Instead, it was a young lady, who seemed to be in her early twenties.

Sternly looking at the two, she walked to her glass desk, and lowered herself onto the chair. "So, you two are the famous student I've been told about?" Len didn't answer. He knew this wasn't the principle. Every year, the old lady would hand him the blur ribbon for highest grade in the school- and she was about in her sixties.

Like Len, Rin also knew this lady wasn't the principle. She had greeted her on the first day, and she remembered seeing an old lady.

And so, the two remained utterly silent, all thoughts on the young lady.

The lady did seem to notice though. She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Chika is currently out due to family reasons. Any more questions?" The young woman was now feeling very uncomfortable. The two teens were giving her a stare down…

"So! About your engagement." That caught their attention. Len looked away, while Rin stared at her hands. "You see, both of you will be suspended from school for two weeks if we don't know the truth. If all of this had nothing to do with your so-called 'engagement' then I will kick you out. Rin felt her eyes widen, and she frantically looked over to Len, who seemed equally worried.

And because Rin was Rin, and Len was Len, they both had the same thoughts- lie. And so, that evening, the two made a whole three-hour lie on the top of their heads, randomly blurting to fill in each other when they couldn't think of anything. In the end, they were let off by the surprisingly shoujo addict substitute principle. Which made them wonder, why the hell was a substitute instead of the vice principal?

Rin learned that Crypton academy wasn't as elite as she thought it was. Len learned that his school was a little messed up.

…

"So what are we going to do about this?" Rin stressfully rubbed her temples, trying to ignore the blonde boy who was sitting on her chair. He stared back at her, like she was an idiot. "What? She snapped, clearly irritated by the situation.

"We just need to act like a couple. After all, your technically my _fiancé."_ Rin shuddered, and rubbed her temples more vigorously.

"And you're okay with this? Because I know that I'm not."

"We don't really have a choice, do we? After all, you broke Teto's nose, and I defied a teacher. Well both are expelled for two weeks, and it would bring our reputation down to zero. We both our reason to do this." Len glanced up at Rin, who seemed to have stopped massaging her temples. She looked like she was thinking. "Besides, I doubt you want to go back to your old school."

After a moment, she seemed to have cleared it out in her head. Rin turned to Len, and grimly looked at him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but your right. I have conditions though." Len nodded.

Rin cleared her throat, and began speaking with her speech tone. "Number 1 no kissing in public! My lips are still virgins you know."

"Ha! I've kissed so many girls I cant count!"

"Shut up, Kagamine."

"Yes ma'am!

"Anyways, She continued, No actual feelings. It would be complicated if that happened."

"You think I ever like you?"

"I told you to shut it."

"Aye!"

"And, I need help with this kind of stuff. I don't know how a engaged couple is suppose to act." Len snorted.

"Don't you already do that in front of the teachers, miss two face?"

"Do you want to die?"

"No."

"Well, that basically sums up everything. So, what are we going to do tomorrow? Only our seventh period class knows about this. People will find it really weird for us to suddenly love each other." Rin's forehead creased.

Suddenly, she felt Len's fingers on her forehead, glancing up; she saw that he was gazing at her softly, while tilting his head. "You shouldn't frown, it ruins your cute face." Her face went of 140farihet and she sputtered stupidly.

"W-what do you t-hink you doing, i-idiot?" Suddenly, soft fingers from her forehead were gone, and she looked up, to see Len's soft expression disappeared. Instead, his usual cocky grin was one.

"I just made you blush! Ha!" Rin flushed again, and cursed. She would have probably punched him across the room, if it weren't for her being so shaken.

_'His fingers were soft and light, like feathers. It felt nice. His face looked sweet for a moment… he almost looked attractive… and his hair looked soft to. I wonder what his hair feels- _GET A GRIP RIN!

She slapped herself for having such disgusting thoughts, and looked over at Len, who had a black face one.

"Hey Rin, that was an example of how we should act around her other."

"I KNOW THAT!" Rin screamed, still caught of guard, Len noticed the troubled expression on her face, and wasted no time teasing her about it.

"Wow, Rin, you totally just feel for me!"

"Don't call me Rin!"

"No, its good practice. We have to sound like were familiar with each other. How about I call you Rinny?" Rin stared at him like he had grown a head.

"Do you have a death wish?" She hissed, snapping out of her daze. Len backed up a bit.

"Hey now, I was just suggesting. Don't get so stuck up." What Len didn't know, was that Rins checks had painted itself a pretty pink blush, and she was hiding it under her hair.

…

"Hey, look at that! Its Kagamine Len and Rin holding hands! Are they dating?" The whispers bleated against her ears, and she almost winced.

'_No, please don't think that! I'm not dating this idiot, really!'_

However, she just tightened her hold on Lens hand, and they both walked into the school, perfect and gold. From anybody's point of view, they were the perfect matches. Both with the same colored hair, and blue eyes. Rin was just a head shorter than Len, so her head would have fir perfectly under his chin. Both had a delicate frame, and dazzling smiles. In fact, when they showered their 'loving rays' on the students, they seemed to have blushed.

Indeed, they were the ultimate couple. But in reality, Rin was now digging her fingernails into Lens palms, trying to stab him. Len was squeezing her hand to hard, hooping for it to loose its circulation, or something like that. They both had very fake smiles, although it certainty looked real, and they were glaring at each other through there eyes.

Suddenly a group of freshmen girls ran up to them faces, flushed with red.

"Is it true that you guys are dating? We're really big fans of both of you, and we think its awesome you guys are dating!" Somehow, they had all squealed the same thing, all together.

A girl with long purple hair tuned to Rin, and blushed. "I-I thinks that you're very beautiful! And, I admire how you're so nice to everyone! And you're so smart to…. Rin-sama, I want to be just like you next year!" Rin was momentarily overwhelmed. That was the nicest compliment she had ever gotten from someone.

She didn't tell her that they were the same age. Instead, she smiled using her technique, sunshine rays, and took the girl by the hand. "I'm sure that you'll be better than me! And I love you're hair! I think purple is a very elegant and beautiful color." Her smile was so pretty it was literally glowing. Len almost scoffed at Rin's cheesy choice of words, but restrained himself.

The purple haired girl almost fainted, and in shock, went back to her group of friends, who looked at her hand with jealousy, and admiration. "Your so lucky! Rin-sama touched your hand!" "She said that she was had beautiful hair! Maybe I should dye my hair purple?

Rin just stood there smiling.

'_Wow, these girls… what devotion.'_

Suddenly a girl with orange hair shakily went up to them, holding a voice recorder. "I-know this is a really weird request, but could you please say I love you to each other?"

Rin immediately glanced at Len, begging him to think of an excuse. He did, and lied very smoothly. "I'm sorry, but it's embarrassing…." Then he used one of his special techniques: shota look. Rin almost rolled her eyes.

The girl nearly fainted, but continued to be strong. "Please! I beg you. Do it!" Then she went down onto her knees, and placed her head on the ground. Rin and Len both looked down shocked… were these girls that devoted?

"Hey, now… please get up. Well do it." Len looked at her as if she had gone crazy, bit Rin mandated her posture. Slowly, she turned to Len, and as if instinct, his arms circled around her tiny waist.

He looked down at her, and hugged her closer. She buried her head in his chest. "I love you." _I hate you. _His voice was husky and low, and the fan girls squealed. Rin grimaced.

"I love you to." _But I really want you stab you right now._

**Authors note:**

**Sorry for this rushed chapter! Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWE THE VOCALOIDS!**

His arms were still wrapped around her waist. His head rested softly on top hers, while she buried herself in his chest. Peeking up from the dark, she could see the sunlight streaming through, dancing on Len's golden locks. A strand tickled her nose slightly. She giggled…

"KYA! LEN AND RIN SAMA ARE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Rin snapped from her thoughts, almost pulling away from him with disgust. Who did she take herself to be? Some whore? No, she was definitely not getting swayed by him. Although she didn't notice, he seemed to snap out of the trance to. His arms suddenly were very reluctant to touch her, as if he was getting burned.

Rin pulled away, restraining herself to blush. She had done that to many times around him. "Excuse me, she called out sweetly, back to her cheesy mode, "You all might want to get back to your classes. I wouldn't want you all to be late." Then she struck a guilt cracking face, sending the girls into chaos.

"OH NO! WE MADE RIN-SAMA SAD! IDIOT LEAVE RIGHT NOW!"

"NO! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO MADE HER SAD!

"LETAS JUST LEAVE SO RIN-SAMA WON'T BE SAD ANYMORE!"

Len snickered besides her. She turned to glare at him. "What?" She snapped, careful to control her voice level. He smirked and looked away.

"I almost puked when I saw that face. You have a fat lower lip."

So, Rin, now resisted sending the smiling blonde to hell. In stead, she just sent a very frightful smile, and grabbed his hand. "Lets go, HONEY (ASS!) We can't be late for homeroom!" (I don't give shit if your late or not!) Rin seethed, smile stretching even wider.

"Oh yeah, lets go, RINNY (BITCH!) I can't make you late! (Go die; I don't even want to go to class!) They then charged past the still arguing fan girls, and Rin made a mental note that they would be late for homeroom. As they began sprinting, whispers flew past her ears.

"Was that the two Kagamine's?"

"I think I saw to golden things!"

"Hey, I swear I had my bread! What happened to it?"

Rin glanced at Len, who was smirking, holding a piece of bread in his mouth. She groaned. "Why the hell did you steal the poor guys breakfast you already had yours!?" He only responded by striding ahead of her, and she forced herself to keep up.

"For, your information, that was a freshmen, so who cares? I didn't have breakfast either, for your information!" She opened her mouth to protest, but was cut of the loud music of the tardy bell.

"Crap! We're going to be late, and its all your fault, shota boy!"

"Oi! What the hell did you just call me? I AM SIXTEEN!" Len screamed above the loud ringing of the bell, and glared. Rin smirked, but found she falling behind. Soon, she found a one-person gap between them. "Hurry up, Rin! Run faster you tortoise!" Her vein popped at the comment, but all she focused on now was closing the gap.

As she began to stumble, he held his hand to her. "Come on, run faster!"

For a moment, the world was white. She couldn't hear the loud wind that was blowing past her hair, or the slowing patter of her feet. For a moment, he looked… nice. Smiling, and holding out a hand, as if he was helping her up. Her mouth went dry. She was still running.

Hesitantly, she extended a pale hand, almost touching…

Then Kaito somehow appeared. "Wa, Len-Chan, you sure have the guts today, holding Kagamine-san's hand. You like her!" The handsome blue haired man smiled loftily at Len, who seemed pissed.

"What the hells are you doing here, Kaito? Don't tell me you also running late!" Rin just stared with shock and the handsome man in front of her, whose beauty even rivaled Len's. She almost blushed when he turned to look at her. Then reaching for both of their hands, he sprinted forward.

"Let's get to the goal!" He seemed to be a very airheaded man. Beside him, Len grumbled,

"WHAT KIND OF SITUATION IS THIS?!"

Rin, slightly shocked for a moment, broke into high-pitched giggles.

…

"Rin and Len, you two are both exactly two minutes and thirty seconds late. Another thirty seconds and the gates would have closed!" They stood there shamelessly, trying to drown out the babble of their homeroom teacher. "Hey, are you listening?!" The two blondes' only waved and looked away, obviously bored.

Rin knew this wasn't her usual behavior, in fact, she would have launched into a full out apology speech for her sensei, but now really wasn't her best time. She finally managed to get back to her seat without nay detention, and plopped on the polished wood.

Besides her, Len nudged her arm. She tried to ignore him, but after the constant pokes and whispers, she finally gave up, turning to him with a death glare, she prepared to slug him, but instead, found a piece of paper pushed up against her face. She read it carefully.

_I don't believe that you're as smart as people say you are, Answer my questions right, then I'll do whatever you want. Lose to me and you have to treat Kaito and I to ice cream. _

Rin snatched the slightly crumpled paper, and began scribbling back, puncturing the paper in process. She didn't care though.

_You're just trying to get out of treating Kaito to ice cream! Knew it, its your fault that we were late, and he helped us make it there on time! You treat him!_

_ No. I don't want to. If you don do it, I'll kiss you in public._

_ Fine. _Rin felt disappointed with herself…. She had just lost a to short battle, and she was giving in way to easily… where was Luka? She hadn't seen her friends since the night Miku had come over… and that was quite a while ago. She scanned her homeroom for the silky pink hair, but found none. Sighing, she turned back to read the first question.

_ What kind of panties do you wear? A. Lacy. B. Plain white. C. None. _

_ 'WHAT KIND OF QUESTIONS ARE THESE?!' _Rin felt her face heating up. She had no concept in the style of underwear whatsoever, so she circled the most practical. B, plan white. With a hasty movement, she chucked the paper back at Rin, who caught it without looking. He leaned back in his seat, smirking- then his face was an emotion of disbelief.

Some reason, Rin found she worried. Had she chosen the wrong one? She did really care for Len's taste in panties, but she never, ever failed a quiz. NEVER. Nauseously, she snatched the paper back, only to find yet another perverted question.

_What do you want most? A. Boobs. B. Butt. C. Hair _

Rin silently groaned. Was he really that big a pervert? She didn't know what to do. Kagamine Rin was an expert when it came to anything involved with academics, but normal teenage pop quizzes were not her suit of armor. Scribbling, she circled the hair.

This time, Len was emotionless. He only sighed, and for the rest of the homeroom period, he asked her a bunch of perverted questions. Rin didn't know why, but she answered every one of them.

…

"Remind me why am I here again?" Growled an annoyed Rin, who sat in between the two smiling boys. They were at Vocal-Ice, a famous ice cream shop. Honestly, when she came in, Rin swore that she could buy a new wardrobe with the price she had to pay.

The two guys didn't even bother going easy on her. They went full out, ordering flavors she didn't even know exited, despite being a genius.

So now she was here, sitting, and cursing the two guys next to her, who happened to be Len and Kaito. Kaito smiled at her.

"Ah, Duck-san, thank you for the ice cream! I love ice cream, its creamy and delicious with the fine scene of elegance when you order French vanilla, or order…" She didn't feel like listening to his report on ice cream. So far, after meeting him this morning, she dubbed him as an ice cream freak.

Len smirked. "Hey Rin, you are aware you are here because you completely failed, right? The answers you out down were way to innocent. Who were only white panties anyways?" Rin stuttered with embarrassment, looking over to Kaito to see if he had heard anything. Luckily, he was still going on about ice cream.

"Well, it's not like you out down orange underwear! I circled the most honest one!" She looked at Len, who seemed to be trying his best to contain his laughter. Really, after all the horrid questions she had been put through, she out to punch him. Her fist even twitched.

Just before her fist could make contact with his face, Kaito popped in.

"Heyyyyyy~ Are you guys excited about the field trip?" Rin looked at Kaito confused. "What are you talking about, BaKaito?" Len snickered at her brilliant insult, while Kaito tried to look hurt.

"That was mean, bunny-san! It's not nice to call people names! At least it wasn't a animal name!"

It took all the willpower Len and Rin had not to cast him an ironic glance. Instead, Len joined in there conversation.

"What are you talking about? There's no field trip. And don't use the word 'field' anymore man, that's just stupid." Kaito pouted.

"I'M REALLY NOT LYGIN THIS TIME, SHOTA BOY! LAST TIME ABOUT LEPERCHAUNS WAS REAL TOO, I DIDN'T PAINT YOUR FACE GREEN!" Rin burst into laughter, while the two continued to fight.

"THOSE GREEN MIGITS ARENT REAL IN THE FIRST PLACE! AND YOU ALWAYS HEAR THINGS WRONG, LIKE LAST TIME YOU THOUGHT I HAD SAID F****K MY ASS TO SOME OLD LADY!" Rin felt her eyes widen as big as globes. That was gross thing to hear.

But the blue hair man wasn't giving up though. "NO, YOU TOTALLY SAID THAT, I KNOW YOU DID! AFTER ALL, IT WAS RIGHT AFTER YOUR MAN PERIOD, SO YOU MUST HAVE FELT HORNY!" Rin felt her face slightly flush. Where was this conversation going? DID MEN EVEN HAVE PERIODS?!

She could feel the amused stares of strangers burning onto them, but the two idiots didn't seem to notice.

"DAMN YOU KAITO, I SAID DO YOU NEED HELP CARRYING GROCERIES! OBVIOUSLY YOU ARE IN NEED OF A HEARING AID, AND THAT WAS FOUR YEARS AGO!"

"Ehhh?!" The blue hair man had stopped screaming. Rin observed their faces, which were both flushed from screaming. He seemed truly confused. "I thought you said that in third grade!'

And just because, maybe because the gravitational pull was particularly strong on Rin and Len today, the two fell out of there seats.

…

Rin finished her homework, crossing off the last thing on her list: Advanced calculus. It was the same course that Len takes, and she wouldn't let him to better than her. After all, she had failed a test in fifteen years. She unlocked her Orange, a famous technology company. Although she didn't have a laptop, she could still access the school website from her Orange.

As she clicked on the web, the ten hottest articles for the week appeared… And her eyes widened in horror. Number one was she and Len. Number two, was a somehow gotten picture of the two of them on the ground of Vocal-Ice. And well number three… she didn't even want to guess.

Frantic and excited at the same time, Rin clicked on the link with her finger, and waited it impatiently for it to load.

She began to read.

_ Wow! Who knew that so much could happen in only three weeks since the cute hit Kagmine Rin transferred! Not only has she successfully scored top three for every class, but also has caught the eye of our famous playboy, Kagamine Len!_

_ The two were spotted this morning, in a sweet embrace, and even saying 'I love you to each other!_

Rin groaned. Stupid fan girl. She should have just acted like some bitch.

_ Click on the video to hear them say it!_

Rin almost pulled her hair out with frustration. SHE SHOLD HAVE NEVER HAD TOLD LEN TO ACT IT OUT WITH HER! Nether less, she still clicked on it. After a moment, it began to play. It didn't have the picture (Thank Kami-sama!). It began playing.

"I love you," Lens voice waffled into the air, husky and low. She suddenly felt her face heat up. She didn't notice what an embarrassing thing she had made him do so bluntly!

"I love you too." It was her voice. It sounded the same, as usual, but she couldn't help but think it sounded somehow. Rin was glad the video ended there.

…

So maybe Len was eating his words right now, because, Kaito turned out to be right. There was indeed, a trip to a resort, but only for the top three students that scored. That meant her, Len, and someone else, all alone, on a resort.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lovely. (Not really. Maybe she should kill herself? Nah. She felt way to depressed at the moment to even pick up a knife.)

**Author note: Again, a very rushed and late chapter! Thank you for the so many reviews, I almost cried with joy! I promise, the next chapter will have Len and Rin with it, but there's a twist! I'm making one of the vocaloid guys (Besides Kaito or Gakupo fall for her!) Then Len will be all jealous, it'll be great! So, whom do you think I should use? Please review! Oh yeah, I'm making the next chapter longer, since I've been slacking off. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWE THE VOCALOIDS!**

Rin tried to not gasp. The island was a picture of paradise. Unlike the other beaches she had been to, the sand was unusually soft, like flour. Perfect shades of blue waves lapped gently at the sand, making a pleasant sound. The hot sun beat down at her, open in the azure colored sky.

Everything was perfect. Except for the fact that _he_ was here. Unfazed by the perfect beach, Len only yawned. His hair was tied back into a small ponytail, on the very back of his head. Wearing a white linen dress shirt, and yellow swimming trunks.

Rin couldn't help but think he was ruining the picture. On the other side of her, was Yuma. She had met him just the day before, at the airport. She didn't know what to expect, a nerd possibly. She had him pictured in her head, short, brown hair, and dorky looking beach clothes.

How wrong she was. Instead, a teen with pink purplish hair walked in, carrying only one suitcase. He defined the definition hot.

Flashback

_He was shirtless. His chest was perfectly toned. He sauntered into the airport like it was no big deal, wearing black skinny jeans, with a pair of matching combat boots. A pair of purple sunglasses sat on top of his head. A combination of silver and light purple piercings covered his right ear, and a guitar hung from his back._

_ Rin was blushing. Very hard in fact, he left her breathless. She recalled that Len had slightly growled and wrapped his arms around her tightly, but it was all part of the show. With a slight smirk, he greeted them._

_ "Yo Len, I see you found yourself a girlfriend!" He curiously peered at Rin, ignoring the death glared that was pelting on him from Len. Rin felt her blush becomes more heated. _

_ "Yuma, its been a while." Rin noticed his tone was short and clipped. The arm around her waist tightened by a meter. "What are you doing here?" The purple haired man snorted, and laughed gently._

_ "What do you think? I'm supposedly third smartest! I'm with you guys to go to the unknown island, duh." He then looked at Rin, flashing her flirtiest grin. "Who's the chick you have with you this time Len? I thought only the top three students come." _

_ Rin felt offended by that, and at the same time, a little angered. How many girls had Len dumped? She opened her mouth to respond, but her somewhat 'fiancé' was faster._

_ "I suggest you not o push my buttons. For your information, 'this chick' is my fiancé, and I would appreciate it you would stay away from her." Rin almost gasped when he hugged her even tighter, the lose grip becoming iron hard. She felt her head being smashed onto Len's chest. _

_ "Hey, you're hurting my feelings, honestly. Since when did you get engaged?" Yuma shot them a suspicious look, hands shoved in his pockets. His face then widened with surprise. "Oh I know! She must be a se-"_

_ "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Rin and broke from Len's iron grip, while the blonde screamed from behind her, empathizing there point. "WE MET EACH OTHER AT PARIS, AND FELL IN LOVE!" Almost every head in the waiting area turned to look at the two, but they didn't mind. Anything to prevent Yuma from saying it._

_ He looked surprised of course, before chuckling. "So you met in Paris huh? How original. Narrowing his eyes, he added, I don't believe you."_

_ "We don't expect you to, so fuck off." Rin cringed at Len; s choice of words. What had this guy do to piss him off so much? _

_ "Now Lenny, you shouldn't swear. Didn't __**she **__always tell you that?" Behind her, Rin felt Len stiffen. Her curiosity spiked at who this girl was, but she remained quite._

_ "Leave us alone Yuma. He then grabbed Rin again, and pulled her close. She could smell… bananas? The scent had surprised her. It wasn't that it smelled bad or anything. Just that it was an interesting choice of smell. _

"_Don't touch her."_

"_I give no promises."_

_Len literally hissed at him. Rin felt her curiosity skyrocket. Len was acting overboard, even if it was just an act. She felt useless in his arms, not being able to defend herself. Although, it somehow made her feel… safe in his arms. She kind of like the idea of having some one takes care of her, even if it was fake._

_So, deciding that she would not be left out on this, she clutched onto Len's shirt. _

"_Len, please don't fight." She whimpered skillfully into his shirt, lips curling into a smirk. The Blondie looked down at her, surprised._

"_Rin? Are you okay?" She then looked up, squeezing tears from her blue orbs._

"_I-I doesn't want you to fight!" She squeezed his waist, burying her head once more onto his chest. Len, surprised by the sudden contact, hesitated, but quickly recovered and hugged her back. He lowered his head to hers._

"_What the hell are you crying for?" He whispered urgently, breath blowing on her locks. She snorted._

"_What do you think, Einstein? I'm not letting you do the play role alone."_

_Len stiffened once again, about to whisper back, but decided against it. "He Rin, you just totally said 'doesn't'!" Rin glared at him- or his chest, and shot back._

"_I was just doing the acting, remember?! Like I would ever use such terrible grammar, heck, I had to correct you a million times about using I instead of me when referring to yourself!"_

"_Wow Len, making a girl cry. You really are a failure." Before the blonde could reply, Yuma was now walking away._

"_Hey Len, Rin asked after Yuma was out of ear shot/ How did they let him in shirtless?" Len shrugged._

"_He probably seduced them."_

"_How legit, but that's more like something you would do."_

"_Shut up."_

"_Right back at ya."_

End of Flashback.

The unique colored haired man flashed Rin a grin, sending shivers up her spin. She reminded herself to be careful of him…

"Hey Rin, lest sign in to our room." The childish voice of the shota brought her back from her thoughts, and she linked her arms with his. Putting on her happy façade, she smiled.

"Yeah! I'm tired, and I heard the hotel is not to far from here!" They then promptly proceeded from getting away from Yuma.

…

"Hey, is it really worth it to pretend to be engaged just because of our reputation?!"

"Hell, go ask the devil! It was your idea, if I recall correctly!" The two blondes stared at their ridiculous suite: A romance one, booked by the substitute principle. Large bed, even bigger than the ones back at their dorms. A shower of pink rose petals covered the white blankets, giving of an intoxicating smell.

There entire room was covered in pink, hearts and white. It almost reminds her of Valentines Day. The mood in the room was definitely not romantic anyhow, more like pissed. Rin grumbled at the champagne bottle sitting on the table.

"I am not touching that. Lets throw it away." Turning to Len for assistance, she found him gone… and glued next to the bottle of alcohol.

"Lets try it!" A vein popped from her head.

"You nasty idiot! Do you want to get drunk on a school field trip?! What's wrong with, it kills your liver!" Rin waved her hands around frantically, swiping the bottle away from Len. He pouted.

"Aw Rinny, you're no fun! He dropped down his eyelids, and lowered his voice. "I _want to have fun with you."_ She would have punched him; if it weren't for the look he was giving her.

Usually, she could prevent her teenage hormones from reacting from his ridiculous 'looks' In fact, they were usually really stupid, and awkward. She was experiencing the rare moments when she dropped her guard. So Rin, defenseless, stared at Len with a blank face as he wrapped his finger around her chin…

**BAM!**

A shota was sent flying into the pink flowered covered bed, sending the flowers into disarray. " **WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" **The voice of Rin boomed through the room, sending a peeved out Len into hysterics.

"Nothing ma'am! I was just itching the spot on your chin cause it seemed to be irritating you!"

"Does it look like it was itchy?!" Her aura flared up about a hundred percent, demon horns literally growing from her head. "I think that itchy spots should look red, yes?" She began cracking her knuckles.

"It was gold colored! Gold I tell you! Maybe you had some facial hair?" Len paused. It was to late.

Rin stopped her demon aura, bangs hiding her eyes. Suddenly, it seemed hell was behind her as she emerged. "**DID YOU JUST SAY I HAVE FACIAL HAIR ON MY CHIN, DAMN BRAT?!" "I SEE, YOU ARE EGAR TO GO TO HELL! LET ME HELP YOU GRANT THAT WISH!"**

…

At the mall, Rin happily dragged Len around, holding twenty shopping bags. His face was bruised, because of a recent incident. He ignored the pretty inside of the shopping mall, sulking next to the overly hyper Rin. He had managed to escape the wrath of Rin with only a bruise, suggesting that he would take her shopping before she would kill him.

It was a lame attempt, but it worked, so here he was, finding himself holding shopping bags. They were headed to the clothing department. His _fiancé _was chatting happily about a special but expensive brand of clothes that was her style. A few minutes later, they arrived in front of a store that had an orange as the symbol. It was odd, but he reluctantly went in.

He was hit by the smell of tropical fruits. The store was full of what girl thought 'Cute' clothes, and had many orange and yellow shaded things. Beside him, Rin began squealing.

"I'm actually inside! I'm inside Oranlem Heart!" Len rolled his eyes. He had never seen her so happy about anything. Her attitude was a bit annoying. As she rushed of the try on clothes, he waited.

An hour later, Len found himself blushing. Rin had forcefully rate her outfits, something he had fought against, but lost after a hint of her demon lady came back.

He dint think she could look like a female. She stood in front of him right now, wearing a white shoulder shirt that hung loosely from her frame. A graphic orange printed on it, with the golden swirly letters 'Orenlen Heart'. A pair of blue shorts accomplice her out fit, supported by a childish looking bow. He then directed his attention to her shoes, which was a pair of brown leather sandals, lacing up all the way under her knee.

He had to admit, that she looked good. But some reason, the bow attracted him. It fit well with her frame. It really did remind him of a bunny.

"Well Len, how do I look?" Rin struck a proactive pose, sending Len into fits of laughter. He waved for her to try on the next outfit, which she went, puffing her cheeks with embarrassment.

The next outfit portrayed her as a moe girl. It was a peachy colored short dress, sleeveless. A pair of white flats went with it, and a combination of gold and light pink jeweled necklace hung from her neck. He frowned. He missed the bow on her head. After a few hours of different outfits, Len was officially embarrassed and blushing.

He was blushing like an idiot.

…

Rin skipped happily around the town square. It was beautiful, of course, filled with other people. She was beaming with happiness. Len had done something extremely nice for her. Buying her all of that was expensive, but he had waved it off, saying it was cheap and that it was no problem. She had put up an agreement of course, saying that there was no way she would owe him anything.

In the end she lost, and he went back home, face red. It made her wonder why his face was so red. Rin glanced at her current outfit. It made her happy to wear it; after all Len had spent so much money- did she jut think that?

Rin decided she couldn't really trust her feelings about him. There were times were he could be nice, like now for example, or be a straight out moron. It was amusing to watch him like that. She really hated herself right now.

Here she was, allowing herself to be swayed by Len, just because he had bought her some clothes. Just how low could she get? She reminded herself that she was an ice queen, a perfect student, who had no friends. But recently, she couldn't

Put that side of her up…

No… She wasn't putting up a façade. This was her real self; the old one was just because… why was she such an antisocial person in the first place?

Becoming depressed, she whirled around, preparing to go back to the hotel.

…

When she got back, Len was sleeping. She had the urge to wake him up, just cause the hell of it, but stopped herself. As much as she hated to admit it, she did owe him, so the least she could do was let him sleep.

As she crossed over to get her lotion, she was stopped by the look on his face. It was… cute. Like a little boy. He had the expression she had seen him wear that day when they were late for class. His hair, slightly sweaty, stuck to his forehead, causing his bangs to pop out more. She noticed, that he had really nice skin. It was white a smooth, free from any blemishes.

She suddenly felt annoyed, how could he, Kagamine Len, have better skin than her?! Not to mention, she was a girl, and girls were supposed to have better skin than guys, right? Suddenly angered, she pulled away, grabbing her hand lotion with a quick snap. Facing back around, she found a small not attached to the table.

_My dear 'fiancé',_

_ I need my vitamins. Go buy them at any store, just make sure its vitamin C. Also, try to refrain yourself from poisoning it, okay?_

Rin scoffed. Did he really think she would go all the way out just for his vitamins? She went back to the note.

_You just scoffed, didn't you? No worries, I'll just return everything I bought for you._

_Love, Len._

Bastard. Crumbling up the note, Rin sighed, and the walked out the door, glancing at her watch. She needed to go out anyways, for some skin treatment.

…

Rin swung the bag of goods happily, skipping with glee. She was positive that her skin was now one hundred percent better than Len's. His vitamin was also in the bag. She had forgotten what kind he needed, so she grabbed the nearest on the shelf, which happened to be vitamin D.

Rin noticed that there were not many people around. After all, not many people had enough money to go to a private resort. Rin glanced at her newly bought watch. It was nine, and it was beginning to quite down. Slowly, one by one, the lights from the stores began to turn on, slowly illuminating the small streets.

It was a beautiful scene. The night breeze fluttered her dress, and blew nicely on her skin. She felt nice. Closing her eyes, she began to walk-

Something slammed into her, and she fell onto the ground. Wincing at the contact, Rin slowly opened her eyes, cussing lightly under her breath. A figure appeared, which seemed to be a boy a year older or two than her. He seemed to have teal- or green colored hair. He to, like her was sprawled on the ground.

Eyes widening, she realized she had rudely slammed into him. Rin immediately launched herself into an apology. "I'm so sorry, I Wasn't looking were I was going-"

Something lightly grabbed her shoulders. With a jerk, she felt her self being pulled up- and a pair of lips crashed down on hers.

Her mind went blank. Was this stranger kissing her? Her blue orbs widened with realization, and she stared at his face. He was handsome, with brilliant check bones and a perfect face. The light from the stores lightly glowed on his white skin, and his teal colored bangs brushed on her forehead gently.

She realized that a stranger, a handsome one, was kissing her. Her lips felt numb, and warm. She could feel his hand cupping her cheek. Rin tried to protest, muffling sounds coming from her mouth, only being hidden by the boy's lips.

She tried pushing him away, but found herself limp and weak. She could imagine what this would have looked like to someone passing by. Standing in the moonlight, illuminated by the stores, it must have looked like some romantic scene, not some girl being forced for a kiss.

_'What was happening? Had her first kiss really got stolen buy some guy on the street?'_

**Authors note:**

**You must really hate me. Sorry, I haven't updated in such a long time. Sooo. How do you think of this kiss? You must be in shock that I actually made Rin's first kiss somebody other than Len. Sorry about that. But, the story plot is now all falling into place. Sorry about the rushed chapter, and:**

**R-E-V-I-E-W- P-L-E-A-S-E-!-!-!-!-!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWE THE VOCALOIDS!**

_'What going on?! He's kissing me! I…. I have to get him off!'_

Rin shoved at the young man, lurching away from him. Defense reflex coming on, she dropped the bags, letting them fall to the stone pavements without a sound. She tightened her fists.

The overwhelming urge to cry was taking over her emotions, but she fought back the liquid, sending her throat scorching. She gulped. She slowly averted her gaze to him. A gentle breeze blew casually, sending her hair into a fury. She sniffed the air delicately. Sea salt.

Rin peered at him. His teal colored hair was swirling wildly in the breeze, and it made her wonder how a man could have such impossibly long hair. For a moment, it reminded her about Miku. She noted that he wasn't a street thug, or a pervert. In fact, he seemed to be dressed in nice clothes, a black vest with brand name jeans.

Rin tried to match her gaze with his, but his eyes were shaded by his bangs. It set her off. She literally felt her blood boil. This man, could walk up to her and kiss her, then not look at her in the eye? What a coward. She grinded her teeth viciously, stomping forward, with a new surge of confidence.

"_**LOOK AT ME**_," Rin seethed, grabbing hold of his shirt collar, puling his face to hers. "Apologize, you bastard." He was quite a bit taller than her, so he was hunched down to an uncomfortable level. Realizing this, with a bit of consideration, Rin loosened her grip, allowing him to stand up.

He still wouldn't look at her in the eye. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and they awkwardly stood in the dark, lit by the twinkling lights. She didn't know what to do. He wasn't raping her, at least, or stealing from her. Maybe he had just bumped into the wrong person? Perhaps he was waiting for his girlfriend, but mistaken her for her? Her thoughts thrown into turmoil of confusion, she pressed onto the answer.

Finally, she sighed, picking up the bags that she had dropped. "Excuse me. I clearly did not see where I was heading to, and overreacted. Please excuse my offensive manners. Hopefully I did not hurt you sir, my deepest apologies." Lowering herself into a bow, she walked away, heels clicking rhythmically on the stone.

Just after ten steps, he grabbed her wrist. Then she panicked, whirling around, Rin threw a punch at his face, but to her surprise, he dodged it without a blink, only tightening the grip on her wrist even tighter. She felt her blood rising rapidly. A roundhouse kick this time. She was sure it would knock him out, it was at the perfect angle, and her leg was at the right height to hit his head.

Instead, he stopped it with his arm. Their limbs slapped loudly at the contact, and Rin winced. He was good. Which was a bad for her situation. Every nerve in her body told her to scream, but she suppressed it. She would take him down herself. After all, nobody had even beaten her in a match of karate. She knew her stubbornness would be her downfall, but it didn't matter. Her pride was driving her on. Just when she prepared another attack, he began speaking.

"Come on Rin, I cant believe you forgot about me!"

'_EH?!'_

His voice was indeed whiny, with a hint of playfulness in it. Some reason, something began pulling her memory.

"Come on, dumb blow fish, you surely remember this name right?"

Her memory went wild. Gasping, her blue orbs went wide, staring at the man in front of her. His face was pulled into a confident smile, but his eyes showed sincerity. No doubt about it. It was _him._

Flashback

_Rin sat on a grassy hill, looking over the houses below. The sun was setting, giving off pretty shades of orange that painted the grass next to her. A warm wind blew on the little girls face, causing her to sigh with pleasure. It was the end of yet another day for her. Beside her, her best friend sat next to her. He had pretty teal hair, which she would often tease him about, saying it looked like mermaid fins. _

_ "Hey, Fishy girl, do you think we could do this again tomorrow after work? Its really fun!" He cracked at charming smile at her, secretly proud about the new nickname. The girl however, did not enjoy it as much._

_ "Wa! Don't call me that you meanie! I don't look like a fish!" She then puffed an angry amount of air in her mouth, sending her cheeks into a bubble. Crossing her pudgy arms, she raised her nose and looked away, a small pout on her face._

_ He only laughed. "Look! You just did it again, that puffy thing with your cheeks'! I don't remember what kind of fish it was, but you remind be a lot about it. Until I find the name, I'll just call you fish girl!" He finished his sentence with a victory smile, crossing his arms like her. _

_ Rin rolled her wide eyes. "It's called a blow fish silly! I read it in a book mama gave me." She began to continue on, excited with her knowledge. "I heard that it-"_

_ "Rin! You're doing it again!" He pointed out, tapping her forehead. "Stop trying to bore me to death, will you?" The blonde hair girl scoffed._

_ "Hey! Its not my fault your stupid!"_

_ "That's mean!"_

_ "Than don't call me a fish girl!"_

_ After a moment of silence, the boy continued on. "Anyway, can you come here again tomorrow? I want to give you something. Since it's our birthday tomorrow, I got you something real cool!" _

_ Rin sat up, forgetting about their earlier quarrel. "Really?" She asked, eyes growing big. _

_ "Uh huh, were turning six tomorrow, so its special!" He smiled at her. She paused for a moment, wondering why this smiled seemed different. But because of her child like mind, she shook it off, joining in with the smile._

_ "Promise me that you'll meet me here again!"_

_ "I swear it on my pinkie!" _

_ Giggling, the two interlocked their small fingers, one slightly bigger than the other. _

_ She couldn't wait. It would be special, and nothing would ruin it. She and her best friend were turning six tomorrow, which men they were big kids._

…

_ He didn't ever see her again after that. She was gone. Mikuo didn't understand how something so great could turn terrible in one night. Where was his blowfish girl? His small hand, slightly dirtied from earlier labor, circled around a small gift box._

_ He stared up into the bright blue sky, mesmerizing, him. He could see her face in the clouds somehow. Sighing, he closed his eyes._

_ 'Rin, I promise, this isn't the end. I will find you again, okay? And we can play hide and go seek, just like we always do.' _

End of flashback.

Rin's eyes widened even wider, slight teardrops falling. She could feel herself getting faint. "Mi-Mikuo!" Some reason, she was trembling. Her tears couldn't stop falling. Had she missed her childhood friend this much? How could have she just moved on so easily with life? Her amazing friend, who was there for her starting at the age of one?

She dropped to her knees and fell forward. He caught her, arms encircling her into a tight embrace. She could smell his scent- it hadn't changed at all from the past few years. Burying her head in his chest, she began whispering.

"My favorite color?"

"Yellow." He answered, smiling into her hair.

"Favorite fruit?"

"Oranges of course." He chuckled, stroking her hair softly.

"Secret phrase?"

"Your butt is hairy." She felt herself beginning to sob. It was Mikuo! He was here, and she could keep her promise to him. Although, they're secret phrase really seemed to ruin the moment. No matter, he was with her now, and that's all that mattered.

Pulling back, she smiled tearfully at him. "What are you doing here? I never thought I would see you again!" She cried, whipping her eyes uncontrollably. Mikuo scoffed at her.

"Geez, stop crying. Since when did you cry so much?" He looked away, embarrassed, a pink blush slowly spreading on his face. Rin only smiled.

"Girls have more hormones than guy during puberty, ever heard of it? Or are you still stupid?" She chuckled when he flushed and lowered his gaze, muttering non-understandable things.

"Come one, lets go to a café. We have a lot to catch up onto!" Grabbing his hand. Rin dragged the teal haired teen to the nearest café, completely forgetting about the bags.

And her fiancé.

…

Len glanced at his watch. It had been more than one hour since Rin had left, and she still hadn't come back yet. Perhaps she had gotten lost? No, he found the highly unlikely. She was somehow a bit of a ditz, but was smart.

He Sighed. Perhaps he would have to go looking for her.

…

"Hey, Mikuo, don't you think this is a bit… pricey?" Rin gawked at her menu, staring at the overly expensive drinks. Growing up poor, it was about thirty dollars a month they spent on her clothes. The drinks were Thirty-five dollars each. To top it off, there was tax, which made it forty dollars a cup, with no free refills. Rin only had fifty dollars on her right now.

She looked up at Mikuo, who was frowning at the price. "Rin, you call his expensive? Remember, that this is only a café. The gourmet drinks are like sixty bucks." Rin felt her jaw drop, before hiding it.

"Anyways, why are you here?"

Mikuo looked up from his menu, smiling sheepishly. He threw his hands behind his head, messing up his green hair a bit. Rin looked at him quizzically. He wasn't answering the question. After a bit, his smiling façade dropped. Growing serious, he motioned Rin to come closer.

"Lets jut say I make a fine amount of money from the… Panda Hero. Ever heard of her?" Mikuo whispered quietly into her ear, brushing away a strand of hair. "Never mind, don't answer that question. You probably don't know who she is. Anyways, I fight, and people bet money on me."

Rin felt her eyes widen. So that's why he was insanely good at blocking her attacks. But she was worried. "Mikuo, what kind of job is this? Do your parents know about this? "Do you get injured during fighting? Is the Panda Hero a nice person?!" She was slightly panicked now; after all, her best friend was making a living by beating up someone's sorry ass.

Mikuo chuckled. "Still a worrying mother, aren't we?"

"S-shut up! I'm just worried about you, that's all." She then, did something she hadn't done since she was a child. Puffing her cheeks, Rin blushed, looking out to the window.

Mikuo felt his own eyes widen, before breaking into a small laugh. "You still do that, don't you?"

Rin looked back at him with confusion, tilting her head. Smalls strands of her blonde hair fell from her bow, framing her face. "Do what?"

Mikuo laughed again. "You are so cute Rin!" Reaching forward, he began pinching her cheek, while a whining Rin protested. He smiled at her, before releasing her, watching her face become red.

"Idiot," She murmured under her breath. The teal haired man only smirked at her.

"I know you love me!" He chimed, putting on an innocent yet annoying smile. Rin sighed, before breaking into a grin herself. No matter what he did, she just couldn't bring herself to get mad at him. Suddenly, his words reminded her of something.

Len.

Shit, she was in trouble. Her clock read 11:32, on the brink on turning eleven thirty three. Just how was she going to explain to Mikuo about her situation? Just when she was getting hyped, the waiter came.

"Can I take your order?" To her surprise, his voice was rather snappy… and irritated… and sounded a lot like…

LEN! Springing up, she whirled to the waiter, ignoring the surprised look on Mikuo's face. Quickly, she began apologizing, rushing, words overlapping over another. Finally finished with her apology, she looked at Len, who seemed to be pissed.

She swore she could see a dark aura. He was indeed royally pissed, you would call it. "RIN! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THRITY MINUTES TILL MIDNIGHT, WITH ANOTHER GUY?! DON'T FORGET, THAT YOU ARE **MY FIANCE**, AND YOU NEED TO TELL ME WHEN YOUR GOING OUT!"

She cringed at his shouting, ignoring the stares received from the other costumers. Collecting herself, she kicked back her chair and shot up.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING, JERKASIER?! WHAT DOES THIS SITUATION LOOK LIKE TO YOU, HUH? AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE THE BALLS TO SHOUT AT ME?!" Rin screamed. Len's black went blank for a second. Had she just…..

"WHAT THE HELL RIN?! I'M JUST WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"

"WHATEVER LEN, CANT YOU SEE I'M BUSY?"

**Authors Note**

**Okay, so yeah…. I'm starting to lose interest in writing this story…. **


End file.
